


Time to Reflect

by imagine43



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mayfeld got his ass handed to him, No Romance, Pining, Short One Shot, and now he's dealing with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine43/pseuds/imagine43
Summary: After the Mandalorian put him in jail, Migs Mayfeld has plenty of time to think about just how badass the man he tried to betray really is.Note: There's no romance in this one, just Migs Mayfeld's internal dialogue about Din after "The Prisoner" episode. I saw the scene at the end of the episode where Mayfeld sat with his head in his hands, looking so defeated and deep in thought. I just wanted to write a little drabble about what I figured might be on his mind at that time :)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Migs Mayfeld, Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Time to Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I am writing for this pairing, but I hope it isn't the last. There just isn't enough content for these two, and my hand has been forced! Like I said in the summary, there isn't any actual romance in this one, but I hope to finish another work where there actually is some interaction between the two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sad, short little drabble!

Mayfeld sat in the prison cell with his head in his hands, still trying to process what the hell had just happened. How did they lose that fight? They had Mando outnumbered four to one, all of them being elite assassins themselves, and they had the element of surprise on their side. They’d locked Mando in a prison cell, for kriff’s sake! The whole reason they went on that mission was to break a guy out of prison, and here Mando was, odds completely against him, and he had broken himself out of prison—in less than five minutes to boot!

Xi’an paced back and forth at the front of their cell, but Mayfeld barely noticed her. He was too busy thinking about getting his ass handed to him by a shiny, quiet, badass Mandalorian. 

“Did you guys notice how meticulous his every move was?” Mayfeld said, lifting his head from his hands. “It was like he was three steps ahead of everything that was going on.”

Both Burg and Xi’an groaned. “Oh, would you shut up! If I hear one more thing about Mando I’m going to slice you open!” Xi’an snarled, holding one of her knives up as a threat. 

“Hey, don’t even try to deny it—that was impressive. The way that he slid in and took out all those droids… just when I thought he had left us behind. Damn, that guy has style.” Mayfeld said wistfully, ignoring the daggers (both literal and figurative) glaring in his direction. 

Xi’an growled, “I’m serious Mayfeld. One more comment, and you’ll regret it.”

He decided to shut up. For the time being anyways. He continued to think about the Mandalorian, and everything that had happened that day. As much as Mayfeld wanted to be mad, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel that way. More than anything, he felt pure, unadulterated respect for the Mandalorian who laid him out like that.

He had never felt more dominated in his life. And honestly? It was terrifying how much it got him going. He hadn’t been this hung up on anything since Burnin Konn—the day he decided to leave the imperial army. But never, never in his life had he felt as genuinely terrified as when Mando stalked around the halls like a horror movie killer, picking them off one at a time. 

When Mando had caught him in that hallway, there wasn’t much of a fight. Mayfeld thought for sure that the other was going to kill him, but for some reason, he had let him live. He didn’t even have to say anything out loud—he only had to hold a blaster to his stomach in order to get Mayfeld walking toward the cell he would be sharing with his fellow betrayers. When he shoved him in with the rest of them, he thought for sure that would be when he killed them. Instead, he just walked away, not saying a word as he shut the cell door. All three of them had been too terrified to even attempt to resist.  


After seeing what Mando was able to do without knowing what was coming, he really didn’t want to be on his bad side—especially when the Mandalorian had an actual, well-thought-out plan. 

He couldn’t help but play the events over and over in his head, thinking about how badass Mando had looked taking down all those droids when they first got on the ship. Before the betrayal happened. Mayfeld had been hoping that the droids would’ve been enough to take the Mandalorian out, which is why he stopped the others from assisting him during that battle. At least if the droids had taken him out, he wouldn’t have had to make the call himself, but unfortunately, the masked man hardly even broke a sweat from singlehandedly taking down the whole squadron of republic droids. 

Man, it really had him going, watching each meticulous, calculated movement from the beskar-clad warrior. It was at that particular moment, watching him take down the whole security force, that he started to realize that maybe the rumor that Mandalorians were the greatest warriors in the galaxy wasn’t just a rumor. It was the honest, undeniable truth.  


It was quite the paradox though, seeing how the Mandalorian had acted around the new republic officer in the control room. He knew that Mando could’ve taken all of them—himself included—down in that moment, and saved the life of the officer. Hell, he could’ve just killed the officer himself even more easily, but he hesitated. 

Mayfeld thought it was cowardice at first, to spare a life like that, but now, after pondering on it for hours now, he had started to realize that it was just the opposite. Mando could’ve killed all of them, so easily. Instead, he spared their lives, even knowing that one day, if any of them were to escape, they could come after him. 

Not that it would matter if any of them actually tried to hunt him down. He very aptly showed just how hopeless all of them were versus him in combat. 

No, it wasn’t fear preventing him from killing anyone, it was a respect for life—even if that life belonged to someone who had betrayed him just minutes previously. That’s why he felt so strongly about killing the new republic officer, and why he didn’t kill any of them, even though they really deserved it after what they did to him. 

It was the sign of a true warrior—knowing when to spare someone and when to kill them. Mayfeld knew that now, and he would be damned if that lesson didn’t stick with him for the rest of his life. 

However long that might be. 

He just couldn’t help it—he couldn’t stop thinking about him! He didn’t care if Xi’an killed him right then and there. He was a talker, and right now, all he could talk about was the Mandalorian. 

“Did anyone else notice how sexy he looks in all that armor?” A small smile graced his face, “Now I can only wonder how sexy he would look in nothing at all.”

His cellmates groaned, “MAYFELD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, or just let me know if there are any errors I need to fix!


End file.
